Crimson Bee
Crimson Bee is a Red Event bee, which can be obtained by purchasing a Crimson Bee Egg in the Ticket Tent for 250 tickets. This bee is better with a hive with more red bees than blue/colorless bees. Its abilities are enhanced when Cobalt Bee is also in the hive. Like all the other event bees, this bee does not have a favorite treat, and the only way to make it gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. Crimson Bee likes the Clover Field, Rose Field, and the Mountain Top Field. It dislikes the Pineapple Patch. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 120 honey in 3 seconds. * +75% Energy, +30% Movespeed, +25% Conversion Speed, +40 Conversion Amount, +5 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Instant Red Conversion. Abilities * [Red Pulse] Fires a pulse that hops between your Red Bees, collecting pollen around them (+5% per level). Power increases with each hop. If you own Cobalt Bee, fires a Blue Pulse as well. * [Red Bomb Sync] Allows Red Bombs to collect from White flowers for 20 sec. If Blue Bomb Sync is active, applies to Blue flowers as well. Gallery crimson bee.png|Crimson Bee's hive design. RobloxScreenShot20181014 193124911.png|Gifted Crimson Bee's hive design. RobloxScreenShot20180808 182220510.png|Red Pulse. Red Bomb Sync.png|Red Bomb Sync. RobloxScreenShot20180808 181422997.png|Crimson Bee in the Ticket Tent. 6B7490AB-ED9C-4685-A9CF-90DDB8FFA46A.jpeg|Red and Blue pulse. Bss newthumb.jpg|Crimson bee on an update thumbnail along with Cobalt Bee. Png (28).png|Crimson Bee's face. Crimson.jpg|Crimson Bee Discovery Message. Trivia * This is one of the two bees which have abilities that can trigger another bee's ability, which is its counterpart, Cobalt Bee. * This bee and Cobalt Bee like almost the same fields, except the Rose Field and Pine Tree Forest. * This is one of the Event Bees who have different color faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the others being Cobalt Bee, Festive Bee, and Vicious Bee. ** This is the first bee that is both a red bee and an event bee, with Festive Bee being the second. * When Crimson and Cobalt bee are both in the same hive, you can get the following bonuses from these ability tokens: ** Red Pulse additionally fires a blue pulse to collect from Blue Bees. ** If both Red Bomb Sync and Blue Bomb Sync are activated, red bombs can collect from blue and white flowers. * This bee, along with Cobalt Bee, are currently the only event bees to cost 250 Tickets. ** The first edition Tabby Bee and Puppy Bee could once be purchased with 250 tickets as well. * If you look at the description of the Red Bomb Sync ability while it is active, it is spelled incorrectly as apples instead of applies. * This bee, Cobalt Bee, Photon Bee, Windy Bee, and Ninja Bee are the only bees that create a trail. * This bee has a dedicated item which can be bought in the Badge Bearer's Guild. It is called the Crimson Guard. ** The Crimson Guard has a passive ability similar to Crimson Bee's Red Pulse ability. * This bee, Cobalt Bee, Vicious Bee, Puppy Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability if gifted. Red Category:Bees Category:Event